


Of Dragons and Dorks

by NekoRyuuKo (SleepySsnail)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Abi sleeps like a rock, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Gen, Guen can't see when people don't get along, Hair Braiding, Shuten is annoying, Zeno is the only sane one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/NekoRyuuKo
Summary: In which Abi falls asleep, Shuten starts playing with the blue dragon's hair, Guen tries to be the peacekeeper, and Zeno wonders how the house hasn't burnt down yet. A modern AU featuring the original four dragon warriors in all their glory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

“Seiryuu!”

Shuten’s voice echoed throughout the dragons’ makeshift base. Zeno looked up from his workbook as the raging green dragon warrior stomped into the shabby living room. The blond dragon warrior cocked his head to the side before asking, “What happened Ryokuryuu? Did Seiryuu do something again?”

Baring his pointed teeth, Shuten flopped back onto the couch as he said, “The runaway got more info on where the next rebel attack could be.”

“Isn’t that good?” Zeno asked, confused at why Shuten was upset.

The green-haired male groaned loudly before saying tiredly, “It’s annoying cuz he keeps using my name instead of his, AND he keeps stealing my jackets!”

“If I use mine there’s a chance I’ll be found, and I prefer the term, ‘borrowing.’”

Zeno and Shuten glanced up to see Abi leaning against the doorframe of the living room, rooting through a handful of printouts. Shuten growled again as Abi wandered in and handed the printouts to Shuten before saying, “You’re welcome.”

“I never said thank you!” Shuten snapped, glaring as he skimmed over the first few pages of the papers. Abi shrugged before sitting cross legged at the coffee table with Zeno. The blond could feel the slight tension in the air as Shuten grumpily read the information Abi had retrieved, while the blue dragon tiredly rested his head against the short wooden table.

Zeno put his pencil down and reached behind him, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch, and nudged it against Abi’s head. The dragon-eyed teen raised his head and pulled the pillow towards him before shifting his position and dozing off.  
Tiredly, Zeno went back to working on the assignments Guen had given him to complete, when Shuten tossed the papers down on the table and moaned, “Boring! Hey runaway, couldn’t you get some info that actually makes sense?”

Zeno waited for a response from his other dragon brother, only to receive silence. Looking up from his equation, Zeno saw that Abi was dead asleep on the coffee table. A small smile crept across Zeno’s face as he realized how peaceful the blue haired teen looked when he wasn’t trying to prove his worth to everyone else.

Shuten stood and tried shaking the blue dragon warrior’s shoulder, only for Abi to not move a muscle. Meeting Zeno’s blue eyes, Shuten asked quietly, “Is he dead?”

Zeno shrugged and replied, “He’s a heavy sleeper. Once he’s out you can’t really wake him up unless he has some reason to get up. You’re his roommate, don’t you know that?”

Shuten shook his head and poked Abi’s shoulder once more before a sly grin made its way across the violet eyed man’s face. Zeno felt a flash of worry pass through him as Shuten asked, “Wanna do something funny?”

Zeno sighed as he said, “You’re idea of fun is very different from everyone else’s, Ryokuryuu.”

Shuten grinned wider as Zeno turned back to his workbook only to wonder what Shuten was going to do. After a few minutes of silence, and a few grunts of frustration from Shuten, Zeno glanced up to see what kind of hell the green dragon warrior was raising.

Upon seeing what Shuten was doing, Zeno had to cover his mouth to suppress laughter. In his boredom, or as a way of payback for taking his jacket, Shuten had undone the bun Abi usually kept his hair in and had started braiding small strands together that would be a pain to take out later. Shuten hadn’t noticed Zeno was watching him play with the blue strands, but kept trying to make a proper braid instead of a knot.

Smiling, Zeno broke the silence by saying, “I didn’t know Ryokuryuu could braid!”

Shuten looked up, a bit startled, before saying, “Mind your own business Ouryuu.”

Grinning, Zeno leaned on the short table and teased, “Is Ryokuryuu embarrassed?”

“No! Now butt out!”

“Would the two of you please be quiet!”

Shuten and Zeno cast their gazes at Guen who was standing in the doorway, obviously tired from planning another fight against the rebels. Seeing what was going on, Guen raised an eyebrow before wandering over and asking, “Is Seiryuu dead?”

“Nah,” Shuten mumbled, grabbing another chunk of Abi’s blue hair, “He’s just dead.”

“What?!” Guen looked panicked as Zeno tried to explain that the blue dragon warrior was just sleeping. Guen watched over Shuten’s shoulder as he somehow tied another knot in Abi’s hair, and kept playing around.

“Is this for him borrowing your jacket again?” Guen asked, crossing his arms and examining his dragon claws. Shuten nodded before Zeno stood and stretched saying, “I’m gonna go get food started!”

Guen nodded while Shuten hissed a curse as Abi’s hair slipped through his fingers. Smiling softly, Zeno wondered when would be a good time to wake up the blue dragon warrior, but figured it could wait a few more minutes.

While in the kitchen, Zeno could hear Guen and Shuten talking quietly about different strategies they could use to surround their enemies. Looking in the fridge, Zeno saw some left overs that everyone still had and yelled, “We got chicken and pork! Who wants what?”

There was a crash and some shoving before a half asleep Abi flew into the kitchen and snatched the container of pork away from Zeno and hissed, “I’m gonna murder the stupid shark-toothed jerk.”

Zeno giggled a bit as Abi ran his fingers through his blue tresses, trying to undo the mess Shuten had created when the green and white dragon warriors joined the other two in the kitchen. Shuten smirked a bit as Abi’s hand got caught more than once and said, “That’s for stealing my jacket.”

Abi shot the violet-eyed male a glare before hissing, “I could paralyze you for this you know.”

Guen frowned and stepped between the two bickering dragon brothers and said calmly, “Hey chill out guys. Zeno and I can heat up the food while Abi, you can take care of…that.”

Still irritated, Abi rolled his eyes before wandering off to the room he reluctantly shared with Shuten. Zeno pulled some plates down from the cabinets as Guen kept talking to Shuten sternly, “And you get to go apologize for making trouble again. We’re brothers! We shouldn’t be fighting amongst ourselves!”

“Did, did you seriously just say ‘amongst?’” Shuten asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Guen pointed to the narrow hallway Abi had retreated down and commanded tiredly, “Now Shuten.”

Holding his hands up as if in surrender, Shuten gave a mock bow before wandering down the hallway to ‘apologize’ to the dragon-eyed male. Zeno made a worried face as he asked, “Is that really gonna work Hakuryuu? They never get along, and Shuten’s idea of apologizing is kinda different from ours.”

Guen sighed and ruffled Zeno’s messy blonde hair before saying, “It’s better than nothing kiddo.”

From Abi and Shuten’s room a small shout was heard, followed by some crashing and a few curses from both dragons. In seconds Shuten stumbled back into the kitchen while rubbing his head where a bump was developing. Turning to Zeno and Guen, the green haired man asked, confused, “Is saying, ‘sorry I made you look more girly than usual’ a bad way to apologize?”

Zeno laughed nervously as Guen facepalmed and tried to explain why that wasn’t the best way to say sorry to someone. Meanwhile Abi was on his bunk, plotting a way to get revenge on Shuten for being a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. And that’s that! I may do a follow-up if anyone wants one, but I think this came out a bit differently than I intended. Oh well. If you enjoyed this, drop a comment, favorite, or follow if you want to see Abi’s revenge ((it will be just as cringy)), and thanks for reading! Until next time - Ryuu


End file.
